


The Fox and the Hound

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, Fox Stiles, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I can come up with original titles. </p><p>Wolf!Derek finds a small, albeit annoying little fox that will not leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and the Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorakoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakoDragon/gifts).



> Based on torakodragon's [art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/45553597235/wolf-derek-and-fox-stiles-doodles)

Derek didn’t know how it happened but he was rather unimpressed with the new weight on his shoulders, or more specifically his head. The small fox had been following him around the entire day after his run through the woods. Some kids had been picking on the tiny fox, throwing rocks at it and still it didn’t back down or run away. It snarled and growled in vain as the kids were not intimidated by a bright orange fox.

Derek decided to step in and scar off the children, one howl and the children dropped their rocks and took off running in terror. Derek chuckled lowly, as he watched them scatter and he was amused right up until a fluffy tail full of volume caressed his muzzle. He glanced down to see the fox snuggling up to him, eyes grateful as he sauntered around in front of him.

From that moment, the coy little fox hadn’t left his side. Even though Derek, at one moment, sprinted through the forest as fast as he could. He stopped, out of breath and rested against a tree only to wake up with a tiny fox asleep on top of his head.

Derek sighed, irritation seeping into him as the fox’s paw slid down to his muzzle.

.

.

A week went by and the fox, now known to him as Stiles, still wouldn’t leave him alone and Derek wouldn’t admit it… but he was starting to get attached to the little guy. He was playful and sweet, always getting stuck in logs that he thought he could run through only to cry and whine until Derek came and pulled him out by his tail. At first Derek was annoyed by the constant attention that Stiles required, but it was when Derek was confronted by a pack of fellow wolves that he realized how important this small, hyper-active fox was to him.

When Derek caught up to him, the other wolves circled him in a clearing when Stiles had run too far ahead of Derek. Derek snarled immediately because he knew what their looks meant, what their body language signalled… But what triggered him was how Stiles was cowering in the center, head looking around cautiously as his little body shook, his normally beautiful and puffy tail tucked down in submission and fear. Instantly, Derek was jumping over the pack and into the dangerous ring where he settled himself over Stiles’ smaller body. Stiles startled at first, expecting the worst but when he realized what had happened, he calmed down, putting his full trust in his wolf.

After a heated round of growls and a threatening bite near the muzzle of the pack’s Alpha, the pack dissipated. Once they were completely out of sight and scent, Derek stepped away from Stiles but the small fox didn’t move from his spot. His frame was shivering and his ears were flat. Without thinking about it, Derek settled down next to him, curling his body around the back of Stiles’ body and resting his head on the fox’s shoulders. Derek thought he heard Stiles purr.

.

.

Now the two were inseparable. Derek couldn’t go anywhere without Stiles, nor did he want to. They wandered the woods together, slept together, Derek found them food and protected them from predators (more specifically Stiles). Derek’s life would never be the same because he couldn’t picture it without a bright splash of color rolling and jumping around him.

Like he was doing now.

The playful fox scrambled around Derek and while Derek was fast… the damn fox was swift and sly and cunning. He sprang forward quicker than Derek could bring his paw down as they bounced around the clearing. Every time Derek got close to capturing Stiles, the little fox somehow managed to dodge him. He jumped off Derek’s back, nipped at his tail before taking off again, wiggling his own tail to taunt him as he hide behind a tree only to pop out of a bush on the other side of the clearing seconds later.

So Derek waited in the center, sat himself down and began licking his paw with indifference. He stopped looking around for Stiles, didn’t run after him even as the orange fox sauntered in a circle around him. It wasn’t until Stiles came up to him, sniffing cautiously to see if he’d done anything wrong did Derek pounce, pushing the little fox to the ground and settling on top of him. Even though Stiles was highly amused, still laughing it up, Derek was the winner. He’d always be the winner if Stiles was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> More fox!stiles/wolf!derek drabbles are on my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/tagged/fox!stiles)


End file.
